Oblivion Sanctum
by TezzLuci
Summary: Oblivion Sanctum, best described trench coat wearing necromancer, sleeper agent for the Irish Sanctuary. Enjoys a good fight and enjoys being a badass. I wrote this story after entering Oblivion in the character competition on the SP site. Please take a moment of your time to read this. *Oneshot*


**_Oblivion Sanctum_**

**Hi all I'm TezzLuci, this is my first fan fiction. Feel free to give helpful criticism and feed back, I welcome it. This is just a one shot, but I am planning on doing some more oneshots on Oblivion if you guys like it. I also plan on doing a oneshot on Allura. :)**

_***Disclaimer: I don't own skulduggery pleasant or the skulduggery universe, I only own my OC's Oblivion, Devany and Mean***_

_**Note: **Italics shows Oblivions thoughts. _

**~Tezz**

Black heels clack sharply as Oblivion struts down the alley way, trench coat billowing behind her, mask shielding her face from the bone chilling wind.

"Ah, Miss Sanctum what brings you to this pleasant part of town these days?" shouts a voice down the alley way, hiding in the shadows "And I thought you left this dank place Mr Mean, and the answer to your question is information," "Ah, its information you seek? You won't get anything out of anyone here," "You would be surprised Mr Mean at what I can get out of the criminal grape vine, you all are loud mouth criminals, always bragging about your latest crime, because Mr Mean what is the point of committing a crime without getting any credit for it?" Oblivion said in a firm voice, "You're very pretty Miss Sanctum, it's a real shame that you won't be leaving this alley tonight, our little community as you could call it, will miss you." Oblivion raised an eyebrow at that statement "Oh, it's kind of you to invite me but I have things to tend to later on. Oh and Mr Mean put the knife away, it won't do you any good," As quick as lightning, Oblivion had the shadows gathering around her mask, its tendril slithering through her flowing brown hair "against my shadows, Mr Mean your knife is a petty excuse of a weapon." In a blink of an eye the shadows were shooting at Mr Mean, and it was over as quick as it started Mr Mean was pinned to one of the alleys walls "Now Mr Mean care to tell me who Caesar Eclipse is?" "I'm not telling you, you necromancer scum!" "No need to be rude Mr Mean I only value information about him, it's not like I'm going to kill you, but if you keep glancing at your petty little knife on the ground I may have to harm you. Now tell me who Caesar is and you can go back to... whatever it is that you do in your little miserable life." "Caesar is a mortal gangster that has taken a name to take mages as hostages and convince their family members to use their magic to his command." "Thank you Mr Mean that is all I wanted." She let the shadows release their grip on his shoulders and he slumped to the ground with a foul look on his face.

Oblivion got twenty metres away before she heard a gun being loaded behind her, _I knew it that criminal scum wouldn't give up until I'm either dead, he's dead or unconscious. I guess we could see which option happens first. That sounds good. "_Now Miss Sanctum I will follow through with my promise to kill you." "Uh, you see Mr Mean that you didn't promise to kill me you just said 'it's a real shame you won't be leaving the alley tonight'" "Meh, either way you die tonight!" Mean thumbed back the hammer of his pistol "It is a real shame after all you are very pretty, and with your power and skill you would have made an excellent baddie." Oblivion Sanctum smiled a weak smile, before reaching into her trench coat pulling out a black and green tessen "Wow Sanctum a fan is the best you have? My knife is more deadly than that fancy fan!" "Bragging isn't a wise move in a fight; I thought such a 'skilled' goon like you would know that." "You're a real smart mouth missy." That's when Mean took the first shot, Oblivion merely jumped out of the way, with an animalistic snarl Mean went to take another shot but found that she wasn't there. In Means confusion Oblivion had shadow walked behind him preparing to strike him from behind but before she could put in a punch Mean had whirled round and caught Oblivion in the stomach. He went to hit her again but she has already used her tessen to cut at his arms, in quick succession she had cut him three times on both arms. Which Mean distracted by the pulsing pain in his arm, Oblivion snuck up behind him and punched him in the back of the head with enough force to knock him out cold.

_Grim Mean the owner of one of the most ridiculous chosen names in this whole world, renowned criminal. I just took him down in less than 30 seconds. Something is not right about this..._ Oblivions thoughts were cut short by a mocking clap from someone, "Oh my, dear that was a lovely performance you just did for me!" mocked a clearly feminine voice "I don't do anything for your pleasure Devany. You're a sick and twisted psychopath, who needs to be locked away forever." growled Oblivion "But you love me... little sister." "If I had the authority to arrest you Allura I would gladly arrest you right here right now!" "But you don't! You are just a mere sanctuary agent that spies on other sanctuaries. Imagine if you were evil! What a team we would be, little sister!" Allura smiled ruefully "Please think about my offer we could do great things, please Leontine." Oblivion stiffened at the use of her given name "Good Bye Allura, it wasn't nice seeing you again."

Oblivion Sanctum spun on her heels walked off towards the alley entrance before she could reach it Allura yells "Leontine don't forget I am your sister! Sisters are always there for each other!" "Devany, you are related to me by blood; blood relation means nothing to me." whispers Oblivion. With that statement Oblivion Sanctum turned out of the alley way and didn't even glance back.


End file.
